Ayoko sa Dilim (TV series)
Ayoko sa Dilim (lit. I Don't Like Being in the Dark) is . It is based on popular 1999 Action-Horror movie same name created by Stephanie Caparas and Gigi Javier Alfonso. Synopsis later Cast and Character 'Main Cast' *Bret Jackson as Nick Campo (19 year old) *Carlo Lacana as Kimberley "Kimberl" dela Vega (16 year old) *Marco Alcaraz as Hector "Henry" Mendoza (32 year old) *Carlos Agassi as Michael Pereira (35 year old) *Den Pineda as Layla Miller (29 year old) *Eula Caballero as Jacquline "Line" Lemoncito (19 year old) *Timnoth Syjuco as Melissa "Lissa" Miller (21 year old) *Christian Velarde as the Voice of Justin the Kitten Doll "Tuning" 'Supporting Cast' *Noemi Oineza as Rafela Quimbo (15 year old) *Vin Abrenica as Joey "Joe" Escribano (18 year old) *Assunta de Rossi as Isla Ellie Salazar (29 year old) *Frank Magalona as Ian Lance Campo (26 year old) *Angeli Gonzales as Penny Vergara (17 year old) *Paolo Contis as Valentine "Valent" Alonzo (30 year old) *Trisha Ann Jones (ep. 1-12, 17 -), Brenna Garcia (ep. 13-16) as Aira "Ira" Espinoza (9 year old) *Joj Agpangan as Emilia Osorio (22 year old) *John James Uy as Dominic "Donny" Tiotuyco (29 year old) *Sachey Jonson as Ranica Burkhard (763 year old) *Charly Schiavone as Auvery Fabre (20 year old) *CJ Caparas as Elvin "Elrin" Almeda (27 year old) *Akihiro Blanco as Isko Miranda (26 year old) *Berty Canlapan as Daisy dela Vega (32 year old) *Ian Veneracion as Jerome "Sean" dela Vega (42 year old) *Victor Basa as Jeric Santos (28 year old) 'Extended Cast' *Joseph Andre Garcia as Regi Solomon (17 year old) *Celine Lim as Marie (15 year old) *Edith del Castro as Rhea "Tea" Romero (26 year old) *Donnalyn Bartolome as Trixie Espinoza (18 year old) *Albie Casino as Sergei "Serge" Mendoza (22 year old) *Jack Reid 'Guest Cast' *Alonzo Muhlach as Noel *AJ Muhlach as Robert *Derek Ramsay *Polo Ravales *Diana Zubiri *Isabel Granada *Jon Hall *Inah Estrada *Gerald Garcia *Clint Bondad *Arny Ross *Yassi Pressman *Carl Guevarra as young Jerome "Sean" dela Vega *John Manalo as young Daisy dela Vega Origins later Production On September 5, 2015, Ayoko sa Dilim were revealed live in Aksyon. Bret Jackson will be portrayal role as serious guy Nick Campo was originally played by character actor Gerard Madrid in movies, Carlo Lacana is more aggressive Kimberl dela Vega who played by singer Lonnie Ilacad in the original movie series and Marco Alcaraz played rich tall, dark, handsome police investigator Henry Mendoza who originally played by sexy actor Leandro Baldemor. Trivia *The show was extended until July 2016. Situmercial *Mucinex (Timnoth Syjuco as Lissa, Paolo Contis as Valent and Eula Caballero as Line) *Yoshinoya Philippines (Bret Jackson as Nick, Christian Velarde as the Voice of Justin the Kitten Doll "Tuning", Carlo Lacana as Kimberl, Marco Alcaraz as Henry, Den Pineda as Layla and Timnoth Syjuco as Lissa) *Clara Ole *Talk n Text (Bret Jackson as Nick, Christian Velarde as the Voice of Justin the Kitten Doll "Tuning", Marco Alcaraz as Henry, Carlo Lacana as Kimberl and Den Pineda as Layla) *Axe Body Spray *Choco Mucho *Alnix *Datu Puti BBQrific (Bret Jackson as Nick, Marco Alcaraz as Henry, Christian Velarde as the Voice of Justin the Kitten Doll "Tuning", Carlo Lacana as Kimberl and Frank Magalona as Ian Lance) *Nescafe Mocha *Lotte Milkis *Payless Xtra Big Pancit Canton Deviation from the film *Kimberl his favorite food is Katsudon and Siopao in film version, white the TV version is favorite food is Bibimbap and Onigiri. Category:Philippine television series